God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (321SPONGEBOLT's version)
Introduction and Rules This is my version of the second episode, "God wants me to forgive them!?!". As a first for me, I have an assistant working on this page, Patricia, ShapeTales Fan. I ask that you please do not re-write what we'll be typing up. OPENING LOGOS 1998-2008 Original logos - ' # Big Idea presents logo '''2012-PRESENT logos - ' # Dreamworks Animation SKG logo # Big Idea presents logo COUNTERTOP 1 (Introduction) '''NOTE: If you want to read all of Larry's lines, you can read the whole transcript in either his old dopey voice or his current voice. But for my version, Mike Nawrocki would re-dub all of Larry's lines with the current voice he uses. (Right after the theme song, the screen fades from black revealing Bob and Larry on the countertop.) Bob: Hi, kids. And welcome to "VeggieTales". I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Larry: That's right. "We are the Grapes of Wrath" ("THE GRAPES OF WRATH") The grape meet Junior ("THE GRAPES OF WRATH") Larry (Voice-over): One day, the grapes were out driving around in their car, when suddenly... they hit a bump! CLANG! (Tom and Rosie bounce down the dirt road and we cut back to the car) Pa Grape: We must've hit a bump! (Camera flies down to the tree stump they crashed into) Countertop 2/Junior's dad confronts the grapes ("THE GRAPES OF WRATH") NOTE: When Junior falls from the sky, you can play either the falling zoom sound used in this part of the episode, or the alternate zoom sound I always use when someone or something falls. Countertop Bob: Oh, that's just terrible. Don't those grapes know it's not nice to make fun of people? Larry: Well, that's just it, Bob. They didn't know how bad that made Junior feel. Bob: Well, Jeepers, Larry. What happened next? Larry: "Luckily, Junior's dad heard them laughing," Story (We cut over to Junior crying during his humiliation. The camera circles around Junior until Larry finishes talking.) Larry (Voice-over): "And he came outside to see what all the commotion was about." Mike: Hey, what's going on out here? (Sees the Grapes of Wrath and smiles) Ooh, grapes! Junior (Sad): (Turns to his dad with tears still in his eyes) They were calling me "Bean boy" and telling me I had peas on my head! Mike: (Turns to the Grapes of Wrath and gets angry at them) Is that true? Pa Grape: (He and the others shake their heads in denial) Oh no, no no, we would not do such a thing as what you have said we would have done, (Looks back at him and the other Grapes laughing at Junior) except, for maybe we did that I guess, now that you...oh. Well, okay, we did that. Yep, that's what we did. (Mike hops up to the Grapes and scolds them, but no audio comes out his mouth. This is because Larry is explaining the situation.) Larry (Voice-over): "Junior's dad explained to the grapes that when we make fun of people and call them names, that makes them feel very bad inside, it also makes the Grapes feel bad too. He also told them that God wants us to be kind to everybody, and that when we act mean, it also makes God feel bad too. Pa Grape (Guilty): Well, gee, I... I guessed we never really stopped to think about it. (Junior gets his cap back on) Well, how it was making you feel and all. Rosie Grape (Guilty): Yeah, we were just having some fun. (Leans next to Tom) Didn't mean nothing by it. (Tom and Rosie say "sorry" at least 3 times each. Ma Grape and Pa Grape can also be heard saying "We're sorry" in the background, then we cut back to Pa Grape stretching his face towards the screen.) Pa Grape: We will never be mean again! Mike: (Smiles and nods) Okay. That's better. (Turns to Junior) And Junior, is there something you want to say to the Grapes? Junior (Confused): Like what? Mike: You see, Junior. If the Grapes are truly sorry for hurting you, and they really mean it, the best thing to do would be to forgive them. That way, we all feel better inside. Junior: Oh, I get it! Okay. I forgive you, Grapes. (The Grapes of Wrath are heard sighing in relief off-screen) Mike: All right, now does everyone feel better? (The Grapes clamor in agreement) It's almost time for supper. Come inside, Junior. Rosie Grape (Shocked): (Slides into the shot from the right) Junior? Tom Grape (Shocked): (Slides into the shot from the left) His name's Junior? (Tom and Rosie break into laughter, then we cut to Junior hopping away from camera until their laughing stops him in their tracks and trembles to a tea kettle whistle.) Tom Grape (Off-screen) (Laughing hysterically): That's a funny name! (Suddenly a steam whistle goes off and Junior looks at the camera angrily.) Junior (Mad): Okay, now this is the last straw! (Junior angrily hops over to the Grapes, but steps on a garden hoe, which whacks him in the face and stuns him. Junior tips over to the dizzy music, and his back lands on his toy truck. The camera follows Junior as it rolls down the hill until it crashes into the sandbox. The truck's back end catapults Junior into the clouds and Tom and Rosie watch him fly up. Then they watch Junior fall into the sandbox. When he crashes into the sandbox, the screen shakes up and down. Then the Grapes show concern for Junior. Fortunately, he pops up, all covered in sand. Junior shakes his head and is all dizzy. Then coughs and faints.) (Tom and Rosie hysterically laugh again, only this time, Pa and Ma Grape get angry at their children.) Mike (Mad): Hey! I thought you thought you weren't gonna tease anymore! Pa Grape: That's exactly what we said! And we grapes always remember to keep our promises. Isn't that right? Tom and Rosie: Sure, yes, that's right. Yeah. Mm-hmm. Sure. Ma Grape: Now what do you kids have to say to Junior? (We cut to Junior rising up from the bottom of the screen) Tom and Rosie (Off-screen): We're sorry! Rosie Grape (Off-screen): We're sorry! Tom Grape (Off-screen): Mighty sorry! (As Tom and Rosie plead "Sorry!", Junior shakes himself around, dusting off the sand all over his hat and body.) Rosie Grape (Off-screen): Sorry! Countertop 3/"70 times 7" ("THE GRAPES OF WRATH") Countertop Bob: Boy, I sure am glad they got that straighten out. Larry: Yep, the grapes are really sorry this time. "So once again, Junior forgave them.". Story (Junior pops up from under the screen. His hat flies off his head and lands on his head as he jumps. Then he talks to the camera.) Junior (Mad): What!? Larry (Voice-over): (Clears his throat) I said, "So once again, Junior forgave them.". Junior: Are you serious? Countertop Larry: Well, I think so. Bob, am I serious? Bob: (Shakes his head up and down in agreement) Oh yeah, Larry. You-you're serious. Mm-hmm. Story Larry (Voice-over): See? Junior (Mad): I'm suppose to forgive them again? After what they just did to me? Countertop Larry: Well... uh, yeah. Story Junior (Mad): (Hops into the camera shot from the right, with back facing the camera.) Sure, I forgave them for calling me "Bean Boy" and telling me I have peas on my head. (Turns to the camera) But now they're making fun of my name, and they laughed when that hoe almost smacked my face clean (Does a spin jump) off! And when that truck picked me up (Does a backflip) and threw me into the sand! And now, you're telling me (Hops closer to the screen) I'm supposed to forgive them again!? (We cut over to Tom and Rosie) Larry (Voice-over): Um well, are you guys really sorry? Tom and Rosie: We're sorry, (Take one hop closer to the screen) and we'll never do it again! Countertop Larry: You see, Junior. When we do bad things, that hurts God's feelings, too. God wants us to tell them we're sorry. If we don't forgive them, that makes us bad people too. Story Larry (Voice-over): The Bible says that when we tell God we're sorry, he will always forgive us. Junior: (Stretches his face to the camera) No matter what? Larry (Voice-over): No matter what. Junior: Wow! Countertop Bob: That's right! And because God always forgives us, we need to forgive others when they hurt our feelings too. Story Junior: Well, how many times am I suppose to forgive them? Countertop Larry: Um, well, um Bob? Bob: You know, I'm just not sure. (Turns to the camera) Let's ask QWERTY. (Hops out of the shot to the right) (We see QWERTY's screen playing "Pong" for both sides) Hey, QWERTY! Can you help us? (The "Pong" game disappears) We need to know how many times we're supposed to forgive people throughout our lives, according to the Bible. Maybe um, seven times? (A light bulb blinking appears on QWERTY's screen, then the screen shows a Bible verse for Forgiveness.) Bob (Off-screen): "Jesus answered, 'I tell you, not seven times, but seventy times seven.' - Matthew 18:12" Larry: Ooh. 70 x 7 times seven. Bob: 70 x 7 times seven. I see. Larry: Um, Bob. Do you what seventy times seven is? Bob: Um nope, how about you? Larry: Nope. Bob: Well, (Faces the camera with his face up-close) does anyone out there know what seventy times seven equals? Story Ma Grape: Nine? Pa Grape: Let's see, I remember from college it was, uh... higher... high, who. Tom Grape: Was it two? Maybe, seven? Rosie: (Pops up from the lower left of the screen, knowing the answer.) Four-hundred-and-ninety 490! Pa, Ma, and Tom: Ooh! Mike: (Faces the camera) Now that's one smart grape. Larry (Voice-over): Well, there you have it. Four-hundred-and-ninety 490 times. Junior: Wow! So I guess we need to forgive each other. Even we make the same mistakes more than once. Mike: That's right, Junior. Now you have something say to the grapes? Junior: Yeah, I forgive you guys again. Tom and Rosie (Off-screen): Thanks, yeah. Thanks, thanks a lot, Junior. Pa Grape: You know, now we're going to be nice and all, I don't think we should be called "The Grapes of Wrath" anymore. Tom Grape: Well, what should we be called then? "The Grapes of... Nice"? Pa Grape (Off-screen): No, that's not it. Mike: You know, that little girl of yours is quite ahead for numbers. So maybe, you can be... "The Grapes of Math"! (The Grapes cheer for their new family name, a few seconds later Mike and Junior head back into the house as the Grapes get back in their car, and back away from the tree stump.) Larry (Voice-over): "Well, everyone was very excited about the new name. But it was time for Junior to go inside and eat supper. So with the sun setting in the west, and Rosie happily quoting a quadratic qu-aw-dr-ah-tick equation in the backseat, (The camera rotates around the black car, and we see the Grapes driving their car over the hill until they cannot be seen again.) the Grapes of Wrath..." I mean Math, "drove off to share their niceness with the rest of the world. The end." Countertop Bob: Wow! That was a great story, Larry. But um, are you sure that's how "The Grapes of Wrath" goes? Larry: (Turns to the camera) Oh yeah. (Winks one eye to the banjo music) (After the two final notes, the screen fades to black.) THE FORGIVE-O-MATIC (An iris opens around Scallion #1) Scallion #1: Hey, kids! Have you ever been bad? (A picture of a broken vase bounces from the ceiling) Do you remember when you broke your mom’s favorite vase and then stapled it back together and hope she wouldn’t notice? That was bad! (A trumpet blare plays and the picture is yanked up and replaced with a picture of a grandma screaming at the sight of a snake) Do you remember when you put your pet snake in Aunt Millie’s pajamas and she ran 5 miles without ever getting out of bed? That was bad too! (A trumpet blare plays and the picture is yanked up and replaced with a picture of a teddy bear ripped up in a blender) And do you remember when you stuffed your sister’s teddy bear in the food processor and told her it got chewed up by a "giant bear-eating lizard"? And she believed it? That was really bad! (A trumpet blare plays and the picture is yanked up, then we see all 3 pictures lined up vertically.) The Bible calls the bad things we do, “sin”. And when we sin, we need to be forgiven. That’s right! (We cut over to Bob, Larry, and Junior watching the commercial from the countertop, they stare at each other in confusion.) Scallion #1 (On TV): So I know what you're thinking. "Jeepers, I've been bad! How do I get forgiven?" Am I right? (We cut back to Scallion #1 as he stands behind the rising curtains.) Scallion #1: Well, moms, dads, and kids of all ages, have I got the thing for you! (Arrows point to the Forgive-o-Matic) The new WrongCo Forgive-o-Matic. (We cut back to the countertop, but now only Bob and Larry are watching the commercial, they look to see Junior not in the middle of the screen, indicating he disappeared.) Scallion #1 (On TV): Yes, sir! The new WrongCo Forgive-o-Matic slices dices and purees your sins away. It's as easy as this. (We cut back to Scallion #1 demonstrating the Forgive-o-Matic) Scallion #1 (Off-screen): Just dial up your sin here, (Yellow arrow spins) press this button, and... bingo! God forgives you of your sin! (Forgive-o-Matic bounces) Scallion #1 (On-screen): But, wait! There's more! Order now, (A set of knives bounce from the ceiling) and you also receive a set of Gin-Sue Tu steak knives, the strongest knives on earth. Just listen to this. Potato Miner: (Rises on a platform from the floor) Hi. I'm a miner from West Virginia. In the last 3 weeks, we dug 2 miles through solid granite, all with one gin-sue tu steak knife and it’s still going strong. (Platform sinks down) Scallion #1: That's right. You get the Forgive-o-Matic and the steak knives (Knives shine and sparkle) all for one low price of just nineteen-ninety-five $19.95. You’ve never seen a deal like this before! Isn’t that right? Potato Miner: (Rises on a platform from the floor) That's right. (Platform sinks down) Scallion #1: So don't delay, order today. (Junior appears from behind the curtains) Operators are standing by. Remember, you get the Forgive-o-Matic and the steak knives all for just nineteen-ninety-five $19.95. (Music ends) You must be eighteen 18 years or older to call. (Smiles) Junior: Ahem. Scallion #1: (Turns his head to Junior) Not now, kid. Can't you see I'm "busy"? Junior: But, I know lots of people who’ve been forgiven for bad things they’ve done. Scallion #1: Oh, yeah? Well, they must have Forgive-o-Matics then. Huh? Junior: Nope. Scallion #1: Well, sure! You-you can't be forgiven without a Forgive-o-Matic. Isn't that right? Potato Miner: (Rises on a platform from the floor) Hey, could you stop sending me up and down? I'm getting really sick. (Hops to the right of the screen, then crashes off-screen, causing the set of knifes to dangle, then drop onto the stage. One knife ends up on the rotating stand.) Junior: The Bible says, if we ask for God to forgive us, then he will. Scallion #1: Y-you mean, all you have to is... ask? Junior: Yep. Scallion #1: You don't need a... a Forgive-o-Matic? Junior: Nope. Scallion #1: Are you sure about this? Junior: I sure am! (After hearing the truth, knowing the product will go bad, Scallion #1 tries to improvise to convince the audience.) Scallion #1: Did I mention that they also make great Julienne fries? Well, just drop a potato in here, uh, push the button, and presto! Out come the best fries you've ever tasted! Junior: (Faces the camera) Oh look, it's time to go! Scallion #1: But wait! There's more! (Runs off stage, then comes back with a tray displaying a shrub version of the Forgive-o-Matic) Just spread these seeds on here, and... and in a few weeks... (Pushes the Forgive-o-Matic off the rotating platform) Voila! (Forgive-o-Matic rolls down and hits the floor) Chia Forgive-o-Matic. Isn't that... cute? Junior: Say "Good night, Gracie". (Hops off the stage just as the stage lights start to turn off one by one) Scallion #1: G-good night, Grace. (A spotlight shines on him, until the two final lights shut off, leaving his eyes visible in the dark) (Scallion #1, finally giving up, hops away, but yelps as he ends up tripping and falling onto the floor) Countertop 4 ("Do you remember when we learned about forgiveness?") (Screen fades from black revealing Bob talking to Larry, continuing after Larry's "Oh yeah" and wink.) Bob: Do you remember when we learned about forgiveness? "Some Veggies went to Sea, sea, sea" ("LARRY'S LAGOON") Bob: Thank you. (Turns to the camera) As Larry said, we had a boat and we would give people tours of the ocean. (Camera flies up and zooms into the ceiling light) But I remember that day, that fateful trip. (Screen fades from white and the camera zooms away from the sun, then flies to a wooden dock.) Larry (Voice-over): Larry's daydream/Shipwrecked ("LARRY'S LAGOON") Cold hard night for Larry ("LARRY'S LAGOON") Finding Larry/"Accidents will always happen" ("LARRY'S LAGOON") The Veggies forgive Larry ("LARRY'S LAGOON") "The Forgiveness Song" ("LARRY'S LAGOON") (Calypso music starts playing and Palmy starts dancing) Palmy: ♪You know that in love, we can forgive. It is the only way to live.♪ ♪Obey God and see, that we can live in harmony!♪ (Palmy's coconuts form faces and sing backup) Coconuts: ♪In harmony. Ooh...♪ Palmy: ♪Since God has forgiven us, it's true. You forgive me, I'll forgive you.♪ ♪I'm gonna start to show forgiveness from my heart.♪ Lovely Asparagus/Millionare's Wife: Right, if only there was a way for us to get back home. Bob/Skipper: Yeah. Well, at least we're all friends again. (Notices Mike didn't follow Bob to the beach) Hey, has anyone seen the professor? Larry (Off-screen): Nope. (A shadow of a helicopter hovers over Bob's head, and Bob lets out a yelp as he looks back.) Mike Asparagus/Professor (Calling): Hey! Do you like it? I made it entirely out of bamboo and coconuts! Pretty cool, huh? Well, climb aboard! (Throws a rope ladder down and the Veggies climb to him) Larry (While climbing): Hey, Bob? Bob/Skipper (While climbing): Yeah, Larry? Larry (While climbing): Um, next summer, let's just sell lemonade, like everyone else. Bob/Skipper (While climbing): That sounds like a good idea. (We cut to the Veggies getting in their seats) Palmy (Voice-over): ♪You know that in love, we can forgive.♪ (Mike rolls the rope ladder back up and the camera follows it, then stays in place for the rest of the song.) Palmy (Voice-over): Hey, mon, it is the only way to live! ♪Obey God and see, that we can live in harmony!♪ Coconuts (Voice-over): ♪In harmony. Ooh...♪ (Helicopter turns away from the camera and flies away into the distance) ♪Since God has forgiven us, it's true. You forgive me, I'll forgive you.♪ ♪I'm gonna start to show forgiveness from my heart.♪ ♪So do your part, and show forgiveness from your heart.♪♪ (On the final note, the screen cuts to a black screen and we hear Palmy laughing at the end of the song.) He-he-he-he! Countertop 5 (Ending/Bamboo) (Screen fades from black revealing Bob and Larry on the countertop one last time) Bob: We sure learned a lot about forgiveness on that island. Larry: Yeah. Well, we also learned about how many things you can make with bamboo. We made a bamboo raft, bamboo huts, a bamboo catapult, a bamboo helicopter... Bob: (Clear his throat to stop Larry) We get the point, Larry. Larry: Bamboo. Bob: It-it's time to talk about what we learned today. Woman: ♪And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, and God has a lot to say in his book.♪ (Bob inhales, but Larry blocks his face) Larry (Talking fast): Bamboo-bamboo-bamboo... (Bob gets annoyed at Larry, but the song soon ends and Bob keeps smiling.) Woman: ♪You see, we know that God's word is for everyone, and now that our song is done, we'll take a look.♪♪ (Now that the song is over, Bob can say what he was going to say.) Bob: Well, Junior Asparagus learned that it's easier to forgive others when we remember that God always forgives us. No matter what we do. Larry: Yep. And on the island, we learned that everybody makes mistakes sometimes, and accidents are always going to happen no matter what we do. And there's nothing you can do but accept them as they are. We also learned that when we forgive each other, we all feel better inside. ...And also about bamboo. Bob: Let's see QWERTY has a verse for us today. (Bob and Larry hop over to QWERTY, and QWERTY turns on with another Bible verse about forgiveness.) Bob (Off-screen): "Forgive others as the lord forgave you. - Colossians 3:13b" Bob: (Faces the camera as the verse fades away) So that's why we need to forgive. Well, we're out of time for today. But remember... Larry: God made you special and he loves you very much. Bob: Bye! Larry: Bamboo! (Bob and Larry hop out of the shot and the credits start rolling) Credits Grapes of Wrath: ♪ Pa: ♪ (After the song ends, the score for "The Forgive-O-Matic" plays for 30 seconds, until the credits play "The Forgiveness Song") Palmy (Voice-over): ♪You know that in love, we can forgive.♪ Hey, mon, it is the only way to live! ♪Obey God and see, that we can live in harmony!♪ Coconuts (Voice-over): ♪In harmony. Ooh...♪ (Helicopter turns away from the camera and flies away into the distance) ♪Since God has forgiven us, it's true. You forgive me, I'll forgive you.♪ ♪I'm gonna start to show forgiveness from my heart.♪ (After the credits finish rolling, we fade to a black screen with white letters saying "Big Idea Productions".) ♪So do your part, and show forgiveness from your heart.♪♪ (On the final note, the letters fade away and we hear Palmy laughing at the end of the song.) He-he-he-he! CLOSING LOGOS '1998-2007 Original logos - ' # Big Idea logo (The screen fades from black showing Bob and Larry in front of the "BIG IDEA" letters, which are very small. Larry's "Bamboo" before the "What we have learned song" makes the letters big. Bob and Larry look at each other confused, but then smile in their trademark poses. Then the Forgive-O-Matic's bounce sound makes the "A" in "IDEA" bounce. The logo is a still frame until it fades to black.) '2012-PRESENT logos - ' # Big Idea logo (The screen fades from black showing Bob and Larry in front of the "BIG IDEA" letters, which are very small. Larry's "Bamboo" before the "What we have learned song" makes the letters big. Bob and Larry look at each other confused, but then smile in their trademark poses. Then the Forgive-O-Matic's bounce sound makes the "A" in "IDEA" bounce. The logo is a still frame until it fades to black.) # Dreamworks Animation logo (The screen fades from black after the Big Idea logo as we see a still frame of the 2018/2019 Dreamworks Animation logo until it too fades to black.) THE END (W.I.P.) Category:Fanon Works Category:321SPONGEBOLT Category:Transcripts